Other Routes in the Parade: Ghost Earth
by Rob Phantom
Summary: Clockwork once said the history is like a parade, with many twists and turns, this is one of them. One day a accident causes the Earth and Ghost Zone to merge. What will Danny and his freinds do now that everyone on Earth is a halfa and they can't get rid
1. Chapter 1

Rob: Hello loyal members of the Danny Phantom fandom, its me Rob Phantom.

Ember: And me, Ember.

Rob: We have another story for you, but we won't be hosting it. Since we are going on vacation we asked Clockwork, master of time, to host the show for us. All the stories take place after President Vlad, except one.

Ember: and he better get here soon, we have to get there for the big luau.

Clockwork: I am here, and I am ready to host this story.

Rob: Good, because we are out of here. _Rob and Ember leave. _

Clockwork: Hello readers, I am Clockwork, master of time. And I will be your host for this story, now the story summery.

Summery: There are many twists and turns in the parade of history, and this is one of them. One day when ghosts steal a potion from Alicia, an accident occurs. The potion explodes in the Fenton ghost portal and causes the Earth and the Ghost Zone to merge. What will Danny and his friends do when they can't send the ghosts away anymore, and every human on Earth is now a halfa?

Disclaimer: Rob Phantom does not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, Rob just owns the characters he created.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Other Routes in the Parade: Ghost Earth

Chapter One: The Disaster

We travel through the thousands of different timelines, past ones where things did or did not happen. We pass them all to come to a single line, the focus of our story. In this timeline an event will occur that will alter the destiny of the Earth and the Ghost Zone forever.

We find ourselves in the home of Alicia Szivos, your average girl with a unique ability. She has the power to us magic for the forces of good. Today she was showing her friends a new type of potion.

Her friends were Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, the ghostly superhero of Amity Park. Sitting next to him was Sam Manson, his girlfriend who can also use magic. Sitting next to them was Alex Gladstone, Alicia's boyfriend and a wizard. Last but not least were Valerie Grey and Tucker Foley, Valerie is a ghost fighter and Tucker is the Tech guy of the group, they are also both girlfriend and boyfriend.

Today they were watching as Alicia tried out a new potion.

"Uh Alicia, what does this stuff do anyway?" said Danny.

"I'm glad you asked, this potion allows the person using it to combine two items into one. Take this apple and orange." said Alicia.

Alicia placed the apple and orange close together and then poured the potion on them. They started to glow and in a flash of light it appeared the orange had disappeared.

"Uh Alicia, it doesn't seem to work." said Valerie.

"Looks can be deceiving." said Alicia.

Alicia took a knife and cut open the apple. But instead of seeing the inside of an apple, they saw the inside of a orange.

"Woah that is amazing!" said Sam.

"Yeah, just think of it, I could combine all my technology into easy to carry device." said Tucker.

"That is true, the strength of this potion depends on how much energy you put into it. The possibilities are endless." said Alicia.

Little did our heroes know that as Alicia was showing them this, some of their enemies were spying on them.

"Hmm, if I can get that potion I could make my weapons even more deadly." Skulker thought to himself.

"If I get that potion making an invention to destroy the ghost child would be a snap." thought Technus.

"Hmm, that potion could help me build a newer and better prison." thought Walker.

As Alicia was about to put the potion away Danny's ghost sense went off. Suddenly Skulker, Technus, and Walker appeared in the room.

"You will hand over that potion or else!" said Skulker.

"Hey! That potion is mine!" said Technus.

"No its mine, and contradicting the warden is against the rules." said Walker.

"Shut up! I will be taking that potion." said Skulker.

No I will!" said Technus.

"No I will!" said Walker.

"How about none of you take it?" said Danny, as he and the others prepared to fight.

What followed next was more of a game of keep away then a battle, with Danny and the others trying to keep the ghosts from getting the potion. Skulker tried to get it from Alicia but she threw it to Sam. The ghosts then tried to attack Sam but she dodged and threw the potion to Danny. Walker went to tackle Danny but just as he did Danny threw the potion to Valerie. But before she could grab it Technus flew out of nowhere and grabbed it.

"Haha! The potion is mine, no one can stop me now!" yelled Technus.

He phased through the wall and our heroes followed. They caught him just as he was trying to escape back into the Ghost Zone. Danny grabbed the potion and tried to wrestle it from him. As he was doing that a fire fight broke out between the others and the ghosts. In all the chaos something happened.

"Give me that back!" said Danny.

"Never!" said Technus, but then they both lost their grip on the beaker.

At the same time that Danny and Technus lost their grip on the potion a series of energy beams headed straight for it. The beams hit the potion and super charged it as it flew through the air. The beaker containing the potion could not take the energy and shattered, right inside the Fenton Portal.

"Uh oh, that can't be good." said Danny.

He could not be more right, for the potion began to affect the portal. The swirling green vortex began to loss shape and seemed to melt. It began to slide down to the floor and finally it hit. The second it hit the ground there was a bright flash of light and everyone covered their eyes. The green goo began to flow into the ground and pick up speed. It fell down, down, down until it hit the Earth's core.

Once it hit the core it began to shot outward in all directions. It followed the lava tubes to the Earth's surface. Out of every volcano in the world green ectoplasm erupted, covering the Earth. The very fabric of space was warped as every atom of the Earth was combined with that of the Ghost Zone.

At the point of contact things were not much better. The combining of the Earth and the Ghost Zone produced a huge amount of ghostly energy, the likes of which had never been known before. The energy began to radiate out from the town of Amity park as a series of huge waves. These waves washed over the surface of the Earth until they had reached all the way to the other side of the world.

And as quickly as it had started it was all over, the Earth and the Ghost Zone had been merged, but Danny and the others did not know this yet.

"What happened?" said Sam.

"I don't know." said Tucker.

Danny noticed that the ghosts were knocked out still and thinking quickly he sucked them into a Fenton Thermos that was lying on the table.

"Guys, what the heck just happened here?" said Danny.

"The last thing I remember was the potion hitting the portal, then a bright flash of light." said Valerie, everyone agreed that was what happened.

"Well I better get these guys back into the Ghost Zone." said Danny.

I think that might be a little difficult." said Alex, pointing to the empty portal.

"Darn it! The explosion must have damaged the portal." said Danny.

"Well what do we do now?" said Alicia.

"I don't know, maybe if we…" said Danny, but as he turned he noticed a slight difference in his friends.

Alicia and Sam had changed back to their ghost forms (From the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos), and Valerie, Alex, and Tucker all had white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Uh guys, I think we have a problem." said Danny.

"What?" said Sam.

"You guys might want to look in a mirror." said Danny.

The rest of our heroes looked into the mirror and saw their new forms, they took it well.

"Ahhhh!" screamed everybody.

"What happened! Why do we look like ghosts!" yelled Valerie.

"I guess the explosion must have exposed you to ghost energy, like what happened when I first turned on the ghost portal." said Danny.

"Oh great, now I'm a freak of nature, no offense." said Valerie.

"None taken." said Danny.

"Actually I think this is cool, now we can fly." said Tucker, who tried it but fell on his face.

"Tucker, you have to float before you can fly." said Danny.

"Alicia, Sam, Alex, you can fix this right?" said Valerie.

"Well, we can make the powers dormant, but we can't remove them permanently." said Alex.

"Yeah, unless you want to become a full ghost." said Alicia.

"I can't wait to get back to normal, white is not my color." said Sam, referring to the now inverted color of her clothing.

It was then that Danny's parents called him from upstairs.

"Danny! We have a problem, get up here!" said Maddie.

Danny and his friends ran upstairs to see that the change had affected his family as well.

"Danny, what is going on?" said Maddie, who was holding David Fenton, Danny's new little brother.

David was most upset by what had happened and was crying.

"Some ghosts tried to steal a potion from Alicia and it caused an explosion with the Fenton portal, we think it released a lot of spectral energy." said Danny.

"That's not all it did." said Danni, who was looking out the window.

Danny and the others went to the window to see a shocking site. The sky, which was normally blue, was now green. The clouds seemed to have changed from their normal white color to an inky black. The sun was still in the sky but it seemed to have a green tint to it now, also in the sky where what looked like doors, just like in the Ghost Zone.

"Oh my god, did the portal explosion send the town into the Ghost Zone?" said Sam.

"Not unless it took the sun with it." said Valerie.

"Alicia, you made that stuff, what the hell is going on?" said Danny.

"I don't know, unless…" said Alicia.

"Unless what?" said Danny.

"Well when you and Technus lost control of the potion it flew through the air and was hit by several energy beams. This must have supercharged the potion, making it incredibly powerful. When it blew up in the portal it must have made the fabric of space liquid, and the second it hit the ground it did what it was designed to do, it combined the Earth and the Ghost Zone." said Alicia.

"So what your saying is?..." said Maddie.

"Is that the Earth and the Ghost Zone are now one entity." said Alicia, everyone gasped at the shocking news.

As our heroes tried to comprehend what had happened to their world, in Wisconsin a certain billionaire was wondering the same thing.

"What in the name of the Packers happened?" said Vlad.

"I don't know, but for some strange reason the sky looks like the Ghost Zone." said Spectra.

"Well whatever happened, it may prove to be an opportunity for us." said Vlad.

So the two evil villains sat and began to plot how to take advantage of the situation. Little did they or anybody know how quickly events would get out of hand, and the massive changes that would be occurring soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clockwork: Well the first chapter is done now what else is on the list Rob left me? Hmm, don't forget to pull the hurt Vlad lever, ok then. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the TV screen we can see Vlad touring one of his latest business purchases, a pie factory._

Factory Manager Bob: And this sir is the area where we make the banana cream pies.

Vlad: Yes, that's nice. _Said Vlad, who was very bored with the whole thing. _

Vlad: _Thinking_ I think I'm going to fire this guy when the tour is over. _As Vlad passed through the area something bad happened. The machines started to go haywire and pies started to fly around, mostly hitting him. _

Vlad: What the hell is going on! _Finally the machines stop, leaving Vlad a pie covered mess. This attracted the Fluffy Army of Doom, who love banana cream pie. _

Vlad: Oh cheese logs. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacked, and Vlad got the pain the he deserved for being a creepy billionaire who needs a cat. _

Clockwork: Well that was interesting, now to the chapter summery.

Well the disaster has come to pass, of course I already knew what was going to happen. What will Danny and the others do now, and what evil plan does Vlad have in store? And what of the cryptic message at the end, what changes will occur? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Ghost Earth.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dealing with the Consequences

We return to our story as our heroes try to figure out what to do about the situation. Considering how the people of Earth were handling what had happened they needed to move quickly.

"The president McCain has called for calm in the face of the strange events that have occurred. He has also called out the national guard to maintain order and deal with the large amount of ghosts that appeared with the disaster." said a newsman.

"The recent event as it is being called seems to have sparked tensions around the world. There are reports of rioting and panic in parts of Europe, Asia, South America, Africa, and North America. It seems like the whole world is in an uproar." said one newswoman.

"Some religious leaders have stated that this event is a sign that the end of the world is near. We however have not heard any response from officials higher up in the religious hierarchies." said one newsman.

"It is obvious that this is an attempt by the ghosts to invade our world by causing chaos. In our moment of weakness they will strike and destroy us all." said one of the talking heads on the news.

Danny turned off the TV and turned to face the rest of our heroes.

"Well, the rest of the world seems to be taking it well." said Danny sarcastically.

"You think that is bad, look at the Earth itself." said Tucker, looking at a satellite photo of Earth.

Instead of being the normal green and blue color, the land was now purple and the oceans a glowing green color.

"This is bad, very bad, what the heck are we going to do?" said Valerie.

"Alicia, is there anyway to reverse the process, put the Ghost Zone back where it was?" said Maddie.

"No, we would need a massive amount of energy to do that, something on the order of 1,000 years of the sun's total energy output." said Alicia.

"But it did not take that much energy to start this, why does it need so much to fix it?" said Tucker.

"Because once the process started it created a chain reaction. It only needed enough energy to start and then it went on its own." said Alicia.

"Are you sure?" said Danny.

"She is right, even if we got every magical person on Earth to give us their energy, it still would not be enough." said Alex.

"This is great, just great, what do we do now?" said Danny.

"What about Clockwork? You said he was the master of time, maybe he can send you back in time to stop this." said Danni.

"That's a good idea Danni." said Danny.

"Thanks." said Danni.

"There is one problem, how do we find him?" said Sam.

"Well he has to be somewhere on Earth right now, we just have to look." said Danny.

"Great, it'll be like trying to find a needle in a haystack." said Valerie.

"Maybe not." said Clockwork, who appeared in the room.

"Clockwork! What are you doing here?" said Danny.

"To do just as your sister said, send you back in time." said Clockwork.

"Great, now we can fix this mess." said Danny.

Clockwork prepared to open a portal to the past, but just as he was about to open the portal a black cloud appeared in the middle of the room. Out of this cloud stepped a young man with yellow eyes, the Grim Reaper.

"Grim? What are you doing here?" said Clockwork.

"I'm here to prevent you from sending them to the past." said Grim.

"Why?" said Danny.

"Because Clockwork here forgot the little rule about major events in human history." said Grim.

"You can't mean they designated this an irreversible event." said Clockwork.

"They did, and to be honest I'm a little shocked as well." said Grim.

"Uh, what is an irreversible event?" said Danny, confused.

"Well, there are certain events in human history that are important in the shaping of civilization. These events are so important that they can not be altered, such events like WWII, the Black Death, and the sinking of the Titanic, while horrible, are important to the development of humanity." said Grim.

"So what happened when the Ghost Zone and Earth merged can't be reversed?" said Sam.

"I'm afraid not." said Grim.

"But what are we going to do? The planet is in chaos right now." said Danny.

"Do not threat, before I came here God spoke to me and said that while it may not make sense now, it will later. Also he gave me the power to calm all the humans and ghosts down." said Grim.

"So you can make everything peaceful?" said Alicia.

"Yes I can, but it is for one time only, and you must find a way to keep it peaceful, once again the future of the world lies in your hands." said Grim.

Grim raised his scythe high into the air and a strange wave of energy came out of it. This energy washed over the world and all the humans and ghosts instantly calmed down.

"Ok, this will last only for a week or so, so you better come up with a plan soon." said Grim.

"Ok, so basically we need to find a way to keep the humans and ghosts from blowing each other up." said Danny.

"Yep." said Grim.

"Great, that should be easy." said Danny.

"Don't worry, you have faced adversity before and come out on top, you can do it again." said Grim.

Grim left the house in a cloud of black smoke, this left our heroes alone to think of a plan.

"Well since I'm not needed here, I guess I'll leave too." said Clockwork.

Clockwork left and reappeared just outside of Amity Park, where Grim was waiting.

"So, do you think the kid has it in him to face the tasks ahead?" said Grim.

"Danny and his friends are a very special group of kids, they'll figure it out somehow." said Clockwork.

Meanwhile a few hundred miles away in Wisconsin, Vlad and Spectra were planning what evil they would visit on human and ghost kind.

"So what's the plan?" said Spectra.

"Well despite the recent calm that has mysteriously fallen over the world, I think we can take advantage of hostility between the humans and ghosts. My plan is to create tension between them, so much so that it eventually explodes into war. Once the planet is in chaos we will fill in the power vacuum and take over the world." said Vlad.

"Brilliant, all we have to do is start it off and the fools will do the job for us." said Spectra, as they laughed evilly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clockwork: Well it seems that fixing this problem will not be as simple as Danny and the others thought. But now it is time to ruin Vlad's day. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we can see Vlad and Spectra planning to destroy Danny and his friends once and for all. _

Vlad: And once we get them under the death ray we will blow them into a billion pieces.

Spectra: That's a good plan and…do you hear something. _They could hear the sound of someone yelling. Then suddenly Vlad was attacked by a ghost sumo wrestler. The sumo wrestler proceeded to grab Vlad and throw him into the furniture. After a while the sumo wrestler left, leaving Vlad beaten up and bruised. Spectra came out from where she was hiding to see if he was all right. _

Spectra: Are you all right Vlad?

Vlad: No. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom surrounded him._

Vlad: And it just got worse. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacked with flying paws of fury. Vlad managed to get up and run screaming from the room with the adorable chaos right behind him. _

Spectra: Well it looks like I have to rescue Vlad from small animals again.

Clockwork: Well now that that is over, it is time for the chapter summery.

Well it seems that Danny and his friends can not use time travel to fix everything this time. Now they also must come up with a plan to make the humans and ghosts live in peace, right now I don't envy them. Will they be able to do it? Will they keep the peace? And what events lie ahead for them? Read the next chapter of Ghost Earth to find out.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New World Disorder

It was the next day and our heroes were trying to think of ways that they could make the humans and ghosts get along. This was proving harder then they thought.

"Well what do we have so far?" said Danny.

"Well on the one hand we know that ghosts hate humans, easy to anger, and have the nasty habit of trying to destroy what they don't like. While on the other humans hate ghosts, are also easy to anger, and have the nasty habit of trying to destroy what they don't like." said Sam.

"Those seem like similarities." said Alicia.

"So basically we need to get over those problems." said Tucker.

"Yep." said Sam.

"We're all doomed." said Tucker.

"Maybe not, we need to convince the humans and ghosts that fighting each other would destroy them both." said Danny.

"I think I know how, all we have to do is get the Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to convince the humans to lay off of the ghosts. Since they are the worlds leading ghost experts' people will believe them." said Valerie.

"We'll do our best." said Maddie.

"Yeah, I'll wow them with my world renowned expertise. I'll go get my 8 hour slide show!" said Jack.

"Mom, you better do most of the talking, if dad speaks everyone will end up in a coma." said Danni.

"Good point." said Maddie.

"But what about the ghosts? We need someone to talk to them." said Alex.

"Well as much as I hate to say it we may have to be the ones to talk to them." said Danny.

"Are you crazy! They hate us, how are we going to get them to listen to us?" said Valerie.

"Not all of them hate us, plus we are the only ones who can talk to them, and we won't be going in alone." said Danny.

"Who will go with us?" said Sam.

"Ember and Rob Phantom." said Danny.

"Why them?" said Tucker.

"Because of the fact that when Ember started her music career not only did she become popular on Earth, but in the Ghost Zone as well. Many of the younger ghosts will listen to her." said Danny.

"So you think they will listen to us then?" said Valerie.

"We have to try." said Danny.

So our heroes began to put their plan into action. As Danny and went to talk to the ghosts Maddie and Jack went to Washington to talk to the president. First we deal with Danny and his group, who are joined by Ember and Rob. Using their powers Alicia, Alex, and Sam located the largest concentration of ghosts on Earth. It seems the ghosts were meeting to decide what to do. (Remember, Skulker, Technus and Walker are still in the thermos. So they can't mess everything up.)

"What are we going to do?" said one ghost.

"I don't know, we seem to be trapped on Earth with the humans." said another.

"Maybe we should try talking to them?" said one more ghost.

"Yeah right, like they would actually listen to us." said one ghost.

"I'll listen." said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see that Danny and the others were standing right behind them.

"Y-your Danny Phantom!" said one of the ghosts.

A murmur went through the crowd at the mention of the infamous halfa. While many had not seen him in person they had heard about him. Some of it was good, like when he saved the ghosts from Vlad, and some bad, like him beating up ghosts.

"What do you want? Have you come to fight?" said the first ghost.

"No, I just want to talk to you and your leaders." said Danny.

"Uh, our leaders? Could you give us a second?" said the ghost.

After a brief amount of arguing and a short "yo momma" contest, they had decided who their leaders were. They had oddly enough picked people Danny had meet before. They were Desiree, The Ghost Writer, Johnny 13, and Kitty.

"It's you, I'm still upset that you destroyed my book." said the Ghost Writer.

"I said I was sorry, can't you get over it? Plus you got to write other one anyway." said Danny.

"That's not the point, I liked the original one." said the Ghost Writer.

"Guys, could we forget about the past and think about the present here." said Ember.

"Yeah, we have a crisis here." said Kitty.

"Fine." said Danny and the Ghost Writer.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" said Desiree.

"We want to talk about peace between the humans and the ghosts. Since according to the Grim Reaper we're going to be stuck together for the rest of eternity we want there to be peace between our two sides." said Danny.

"Why should we do that?" said the Ghost Writer.

"Because like it or not we are all living in the same place now, and we might as well get along." said Danny.

"Yeah, plus do you really want to fight an entire race of halfas? If we fight we'll end up destroying each other and the planet. We don't want that, and I assume you don't want that." said Sam.

"I would listen to them, fighting the humans at this point would be disastrous." said Ember.

"You make a good argument, so what do you want exactly?" said Desiree.

"You know how there are certain days that are truce days, well we were wondering if there was a way to have extended truce between us and you." said Danny.

"Let me check the big book of Ghost law." said the Ghost Writer as he pulled out a very large book from his pocket.

"How did that book fit in there?" said Tucker.

"That's none of your business, now lets see…ah, here it is. If some one from the human race asks for a truce between the their race and the ghosts, then it must be heard out and approved by at least 5,000 ghosts. If they approve then the truce will be held by all ghosts until it is broken." said the Ghost Writer.

"Ok, so how many ghosts do we have here?" said Johnny 13.

"Um, about 10,000." said the Ghost Writer.

"Good, then we can begin. Fellow ghosts, this human child has asked us for a truce with his kind, do you accept or refuse this offer of peace!" said Desiree to the whole crowd.

They began to count how many ghosts voted yes or no. after a hour or so they had the votes in.

"Ok, with all the votes counted it seems that 5002 ghosts say we should allow the truce, so by the smallest of margins the truce is approved." said the Ghost Writer.

"Just remember to keep your side of the truce." said Desiree.

"Don't worry, my parents are working on that side of the truce." said Danny.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet in Washington D.C. Jack and Maddie were meeting with the president. Since they were considered the world's greatest ghost experts that meant they got to meet him quickly because of the current crisis.

"Good morning Mr. President." said Maddie.

"Good morning Mrs. Fenton, now you said you and your husband had something to talk to me about?" said President McCain.

"Yes, it is about the recent events that have occurred in our world. We have found out that what happened is that our world and the ghost world have been combined, that is why there are so many ghosts." said Maddie.

"So is there anyway to fix it? Are the ghosts responsible for it?" said the president.

"No on both counts, there is no way to fix this, and what happened was a natural disaster, not a man, or should I say ghost, made one." said Maddie.

"So what do we do now?" said the president.

"Well, since it seems we will be stuck with the ghosts for a long time, we should try to get along with them, make peace with them." said Maddie.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean they are ghosts after all." said the president

"Mr. President we used to think that as well but recently through much research (I.E. they made it up just yesterday) we have found that ghosts are just like humans. There are some bad ghosts just like there are some bad humans, and most of them are good just like most humans are good." said Maddie.

"What if we did try to fight them?" said the president.

"It would be disastrous for the planet and for both sides. A war between humans and ghosts would destroy the planet at this point." said Maddie.

"So what you're saying is that we must make peace?" said the president.

"Yes, for the sack of the world and future generations." said Maddie.

"Ok, I'll talk to the other world leaders, I am meeting them at the UN later today." said the president.

As Maddie and Jack left Jack hugged his wife.

"You were great Maddie! It's a shoe in now." said Jack.

"Lets hope so, I just hope we were able to convince him, and he can convince the world." said Maddie.

Later that day the president went to the UN and talked about what Maddie had said to him. Oddly enough the rest of the assembled leaders could see that fighting would be a bad idea. At the end of the meeting the leaders of the world issued a statement saying that they sought peace with the ghosts, and urged the people of the world to do the same.

"And that is the news, the leaders of the world have decided to offer peace to the ghosts, we can only wait to see what their response will be." said the women on the news.

"See, I told you my parents would come through." said Danny.

"So they did, I guess we have to meet with these world leaders and tell them that we accept their offer." said Desiree.

So the quote unquote leaders of the ghosts went to meet with the leaders of the humans. They agreed to not fight each other and live in peace. Now you maybe wondering how it was so easy, well we have to go see Grim and Clockwork for that. They were looking at the events unfolding on the planet.

"See, I told you they could handle it." said Clockwork.

"Yeah, the claming thing I did also made the humans and ghosts more accepting of peaceful solutions to problems." said Grim.

"Good, we can't afford to let this fail." said Clockwork.

And so the humans and ghosts settled into a relatively peaceful existence. A side effect of Grim's magic was that most of the world's conflicts were resolved in that week. The Fenton's also provided a training program to the governments of the world to deal with criminals using their new ghost powers to commit crimes.

Danny and the others had eventually let Skulker, Technus, and Walker out of the thermos and told them of the truce, mostly between fits of Technus crying about how it meant he couldn't conquer the world anymore.

"In international news the peace that was established just two weeks ago is still holding. There have been minor incidents between humans and ghosts, but they have been quickly taken care of by the police in the area's effected." said the newswomen.

Time went on and more and more people figured out their ghost powers. Pretty soon most people had figured out how to at least fly, this was not good for the airline companies. A month after the incident they had tried to get laws passed in several countries that would make it illegal for people to use their flying powers, this was not taken well.

"Today a bill was introduced into congress to ban the ability of people to use their new "ghost powers" to fly. It is however not expected to pass as millions have protested the law, many saying that any congressmen who votes for the bill can kiss their seat in congress goodbye." said the man in the news.

"Wow, I never knew how drastically all this would effect the world." said Sam.

"Yeah, who knew we would be surround by ghosts and not fighting them." said Danny.

More time passed, with the governments of the world offering citizenship to all ghosts who wanted it. The reason being that if they were there they might as well be part of the country. This required the ghosts to tie the doors to their lairs down to the ground so they would stay in one spot. Finally a month and a half had passed with no major disaster, but that was all about to change.

"Spectra, I think it is time we shake things up a bit. All our attempts so far to stir up trouble have been thwarted, we need a new plan." said Vlad.

"So what do you propose sweetie?" said Spectra.

"I think it is time to ramp it up a bit, we need a event that will create a massive amount of tension between the humans and ghosts quickly. I think we should have some one attack the president of the United States. This one act will make all the humans and ghosts hate each other." said Vlad.

"That's brilliant, each side will think the other started it first and then in the chaos we can take over." said Spectra, she then kissed him. (That still grosses me out)

It was the next day and Danny and our heroes were doing training exercises. Ever since Jack almost blew up the house with an ectoblast Danny had been training them.

"Ok, today we will be going over energy attacks. You all know how to do an ectoblast?" said Danny.

"Yes." everyone answered, bored.

"Good, then we will start on energy orbs." said Danny.

As they were practicing they had the TV on. As they practiced flight on more time a news bulletin came on the air.

"This just in, we have reports from Washington D.C. that the president was just attacked. He is alright but is hurt, the attack was carried out by a ghost shouting down with humans, could this be the start of some sort of war on humans, only time will tell." said the newsman.

"Oh crud, this is not good." said Alicia.

"Yeah, and what is with that news reporter saying that it was a sign of war?" said Valerie.

"Uh guys, look at this." said Tucker.

Everyone looked to the screen were Tucker was pointing, there they could see a little symbol, the symbol for the Masters media company.

"Vlad, I knew it was him, he is the one behind this." said Danny.

"We can only hope people won't fall for Vlad's evil plan." said Sam.

Unfortunately for our heroes this little event started a avalanche of anger. The humans accused the ghosts of trying to start a war and the ghosts said the humans had staged the attack themselves to start a fight. The underlying tension that had been contained so far finally came out. The situation got more and more out of control and it looked like war would start any second. Little did the humans and ghosts know that something from beyond their world would force them to work together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clockwork: Well it seems that things are heating up, but this is only the beginning. Now for the hurt Vlad lever. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we can see Vlad walking down a hall in his home. Suddenly we can see that a ghost proof snare appears in the middle of the hall. Vlad steps in it and is immediately pulled off his feet and is hung upside down from the ceiling._

Vlad: What is going on here? _Suddenly Vlad is hit by a bunch of pies, garbage, and manure._

Vlad: Gah! This is the worst day ever!

Clockwork: Hmm? Where is the Fluffy Army of Doom, they usually attack by now? Wait, I found I note.

_Dear Clockwork:_

_Took the day off to visit an amusement park, be back later_

_Love, the Fluffy Army of Doom. _

_We turn to see that the Fluffy Army of Doom is having a good time, riding the rides and eating lots of amusement park food. _

Clockwork: Hmm? What do I do now? Maybe I should use my time staff to make what just happened to Vlad happen again and again. _Clockwork uses his time staff to make Vlad fall into the trap over and over and over. _

Vlad: Gah! This is the worst day ever!

Clockwork: I could do this all day but I have a chapter to finish.

Well it seems that the humans and ghosts went from on the brink of war, to peace, right back to war, and we have Vlad to blame. What will Danny and his friends do now that the humans and ghosts are ready to beat the crud out of eachother? How will they stop Vlad's evil plan? And what strange event lies ahead that will change everything? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Ghost Earth.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Invasion Begins

(Disclaimer: the Yugopotamians are part of the Fairly Odd Parents, which is owned by Butch Hartman.)

We leave the rising hostilities on Earth and travel many light years to another world. We find ourselves looking at the planet Yugopotamia, home to a war like race called the Yugopotamians. The Yugopotamians hate all that humans find nice, such as candy, flowers, fluffy animals, and above all else chocolate. Since Earth is the home to all this stuff they normally keep a close eye on the planet.

I say normally because during the whole time of the accident they had been elsewhere. They had decided to conquer another star system and were just now returning to their home planet. King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorulac, the supreme rulers of Yugopotamia, were just getting home to their royal palace.

"What a fine conquest, I haven't had that much fun in years." said King Gripullon

"Yes, but it is nice to be home, I'll unpack while you check our messages." said Queen Jipjorulac.

The king went over to the big computer to check the messages that piled up since they were gone.

"Hmm, junk, junk, junk, plea for mercy, another plea for mercy, you may have won 10 million Yugos, what's this? It looks to be a message from our Earth spy satellite." said King Gripullon.

"It is? Well open it, it may be important." said Queen Jipjorulac.

The king opened the message and they were greeted with the transformation Earth had undergone a month and a half ago. The king quickly called up the computer's A.I.

"Computer! Send this to our scientists for analysis immediately!" said King Gripullon.

With the speed you only find on alien worlds with advanced technology the Yugopotamian scientists had studied the data and were ready to speak to the king and queen.

"So what is this strange thing that has happened on Earth?" said King Gripullon.

"Your highness I have good news, bad news, worse news, and horrible news. The good news is that we found out what is wrong, the bad news is that it is bad for us. The worse news is that the humans now seem to have evolved, the horrible news is that it has given them incredible powers." said the Yugopotamian scientist.

"How could this have happened?" said King Gripullon.

"Well right now we believe the humans did it themselves to gain an advantage over us. Also this happened an Earth month and a half ago, so who knows what war plans they have come up with" said the scientist.

"Don't you see, the humans are trying to get the upper hand over us so that they can invade our world AHHHHHH!" screamed Queen Jipjorulac as she ran around panicking.

"Fear not my Queen, we will invade their world and stop this Earthly evil right here and now. Get me a link to the humans, they shall see what happens when you mess with the proud planet of Yugopotamia!" said King Gripullon.

Meanwhile back on Earth the situation was getting worse (Mostly because Vlad kept egging them on from behind the scenes). The levels of violence between humans and ghosts had started to rise and the governments of the world had declared a state of emergency for the whole planet. Danny and the others tried to get the two sides to calm down, but it was no use.

"This is not good, we're hours away from a global war and there is nothing we can do to stop it." said Valerie.

"Come on, we can't give up now, we have to keep trying." said Danni, as Cujo barked in agreement.

"See, Cujo agrees with me." said Danni.

"I'm afraid Valerie is right, there is no hope left." said Sam.

"Yeah, it would take something really big to stop this now." said Danny.

It was at that point that all the TVs, radios, and other forms of communications devices started to go crazy, then a strange being began to speak.

"Puny humans of the planet Earth, prepare to hear an announcement from our fearsome leader, the supreme ruler of planet Yugopotamia, King Gripullon!" said the Yugopotamian guard as the king appeared on the screen.

"Attention inhabitants of the planet Earth, we have observed the strange events that have occurred on your planet and have found out your little plan. We will not stand by while you get the upper hand, so we will invade your world tomorrow and enslave your puny world." said King Gripullon, then one of the Yugopotamians whispered to him.

"What? What do you mean the star destroyers are at the mechanics and won't be back for a week? Oh fine, uh forget about invading your world tomorrow, we will invade in one week." said King Gripullon as the transmission was cut off.

Everyone stared at the TV for several minutes, and then they all started panicking.

"Ahhh! We're all doomed!" yelled Tucker.

"What are we going to do!" shouted Alicia.

"Calm down! We've defeated worse things then an alien invasion, we just need to come up with a plan." said Danny.

"Well what are we going to do? You heard that thing, we have a week before they invade the planet." said Alex.

"We just need to convince the ghosts and humans to work together, the threat of shared annihilation should make it easier." said Maddie.

"Good plan mom, now come on guys, we have a job to do." said Danny.

So our heroes raced off to find the leaders of the ghosts and humans. They split up like last time, with Danny and the kids to speak to the ghosts and Maddie and Jack to speak to the president. As they left they saw the both the humans and ghosts were now panicking over the announcement by the Yugopotamian leader.

Danny and his group went to find Desiree, the Ghost Writer, and Johnny 13 and Kitty, who were still technically the leaders of the ghosts. They found them running around panicking just like everyone else.

"Uh, can we talk to you guys?" said Danny.

"No, can't you see we're panicking?" said Desiree.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, we need to stop the alien invasion." said Danny.

"Why should we? You humans accused us of starting a war and we didn't." said the Ghost Writer.

"Because like it or not this is all our home now, and we must do everything to defend it. Besides Vlad set that whole war thing up, so can we forget about that and focus on the danger at hand?" said Danny.

"Vlad set it up? I should have known." said Desiree.

"There are a lot of humans and ghosts that got carried away in the hysteria, but right now we need to defend our world from this danger. We can't let our petty differences keep us from defending ourselves, only by banding together can we overcome this threat. If we don't we will lose our world to these aliens and be slaves." said Danny.

"Ok! Ok! We'll help you, what do you want us to do?" said Johnny 13.

"Meet with the leaders of the human side and say you want to make peace so we can face this threat, don't worry my parents are working to get them to agree right now." said Danny.

Meanwhile in New York City the president and the rest of the world's leaders, who just happened to be there for a meeting, were discussing the threat of invasion.

"What are we going to do!" said the prime minister of Great Britain.

"We should build a giant laser gun." said the prime minister of Japan.

"There's no time for that!" said the prime minister of Great Britain.

"We should…" said the president of France.

"If you say surrender one more time I will punch you in the face." said the president of Russia.

"People please, we have to think of a plan that will work, the survival of the world depends on it." said President McCain, still with a cast on his leg from the attack.

"Sir, the two ghost experts, Maddie and Jack Fenton are here to see you, they say it is urgent." said one of the secretaries.

"Well for goodness sake send them in." said President McCain.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were brought in to speak to the assembled world leaders.

"Hello gentlemen, you may be wondering why we have come to speak to you today. We want to talk about the threat of alien invasion, and what we can do to stop it." said Maddie.

"What do you suggest?" said the president.

"That we should make peace with the ghosts and face this threat together." said Maddie.

"Why should we do that, they attacked the president of your country." said the president of China.

"They did not, it was a frame up by a known evil ghost by the name of Vlad Plasmius." said Maddie, as she showed them the evidence they had secretly taken from Vlad.

"Ok, so they didn't attack me to start a war, but what makes you think they will fight by our side?" said President McCain.

"Because this is their home now as much as it is ours, and I think that they would want to defend it. You know what they say, united we stand divided we fall. All I am asking is that you at least speak to them." said Maddie.

"Ok, we will speak to them, I just hope you are right." said the President.

So Maddie and Jack left the leaders as they talked about what they were going to do.

"Do you think this will work?" said Jack.

"I hope so." said Maddie.

So the leaders of the humans decided to talk to the leaders of the ghosts. They quickly agreed that they had to work together to save their home. The governments of the world quickly decided to form a army to fight the alien invaders.

"And so we are asking for volunteers to fight in the new Earth Defense Army. All those who want to join can go to their local recruitment office, join today and defend your homes and families." said a announcer on TV.

So with the speed only found when people are scared out of their minds a army was formed and using the training program the Fenton's had come up with they were trained, the fact most people had found out how to use their powers helped too.

Pretty soon the Earth had a army made up of humans and ghosts to face the alien invasion. This could not have come at a better time because the week was up and the Yugopotamian fleet was heading towards Earth.

"Another fine day to conquer a pathetic world." said King Gripullon.

"Yes, and I brought a nice lunch to celebrate after we finish destroying the humans." said Queen Jipjorulac.

"Sir, we are approaching the planet Earth." said one of the Yugopotamian soldiers.

"Excellent, assemble the landing craft, we'll show these humans who us boss." said King Gripullon.

As the Yugopotamians prepared to land, back on Earth the humans noticed that they had arrived.

"Alert, this is the Earth emergency broadcast system, hostile alien life forms are attacking the Earth, all members of the Earth Defense Army are ordered to report to their posts." said the voice on TV.

"Well it looks like they finally showed up." said Valerie.

"Yeah, but they are in for a very rude welcome." said Sam.

"Ok guys, lets go." said Danny.

Danny and the others left to fight one of the Yugopotamian landing forces, which happened to be landing right next to Amity Park. When they got there they saw many people and ghosts had already arrived, including some they recognized.

"So Danny, you ready to fight these creeps?" said Rob Phantom.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Danny.

"That's all your need really." said Rob.

"Do you guys think we'll win?" said Tucker.

"Don't worry kid, we'll rock those alien scum back to their planet." said Ember.

"I hope your right." said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, we're going to beat those aliens." said Sam.

"Yeah, with all the power we have here we'll find a way to win." said Alicia.

"Ghost child, even though we are supposed to be enemies, I wish you luck in battle." said Skulker.

"Thanks." said Danny.

"Here they come!" shouted Alex.

The humans and ghosts looked up to see the landing force breaking through the clouds.

"Ok, everybody fire on my mark." said the head of the group, Colonel Sharp.

The alien craft got closer and closer to the ground, they were now only a few thousand feet above the surface.

"Fire!" said the colonel.

Soon all the ghosts and humans began firing on the alien craft, taking them by surprise. But they did not stay that way for long as they started to fire back. The sky was full of laser blasts as the two sides battled, the humans did manage to knock some of them out of the sky but most ended up landing. The Yugopotamian soldiers got out of their craft and began to fire. Thus began the first battle in the Earth V.S. Yugopotamian War, riding on this war was the very future of the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clockwork: Well the battle has begun, I already know who will win though, but I won't spoil it for the rest of you. Now it is time to make Vlad miserable. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we can see the evil billionaire walking down the hall. As he is walking he spies a dollar on the carpet._

Vlad: Well it must be my lucky day. _(Not!) Vlad tried to pick up the dollar but it jerked out of his grasp. He kept trying to get it but it kept getting away, soon he was chasing it. Vlad was so busy chasing it he did not notice that he ran into the humiliate Vlad machine. The machine activated and proceeded to humiliate him. _

Vlad: Ahh! Oh! Hey! Stop that this instant! Put that down! Ow! _Vlad then poped out of the machine in a dress and wearing make up. _

Vlad: What in the world is going on? _Then Spectra showed up and saw Vlad in a dress. _

Spectra: Uh Vlad dear, is there something your not telling me?

Vlad: No! This is the work of the infernal Rob Phantom. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom appears and surrounds Vlad._

Vlad: And now I know it was Rob Phantom. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacks and rips Vlad's pretty dress, Vlad runs away screaming like a girl._

Spectra: Well it looks like I have to save him, and tell him those shoes don't go with that dress.

Clockwork: Now that Vlad is humiliated lets get to the chapter summery.

The battle for Earth has begun, and it looks like the humans and ghosts have a hard time ahead. Will they be able to save the Earth? Will they defeat the Yugopotamians? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Ghost Earth.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Battle for Earth

We rejoin the story as the people of Earth fight a desperate battle against the invading Yugopotamians. The alien invaders moved quickly and seized large pieces of land. The humans and ghosts fought back bravely but it was difficult. The Yugopotamians had the advantage that they controlled the space above Earth, and their weapons seemed to affect the halfas and ghosts. We rejoin our heroes as they defended Amity Park.

"We have reports that parts of Africa, Asia, the Americas, and Europe are now under the control of the alien invaders, our troops are fighting bravely but still the invaders advance, but we will win, this is Radio Earth reporting." said the newsman.

"Damn, this is looking bad." said Sam.

"I know, but we have to keep trying, there has to be some way to beat them." said Danny.

Our heroes sat in what was once the mall, the aliens had advanced far into the town and the sounds of battle could be heard all around.

"So what's the plan Danny?" said Valerie.

"We just have to keep fighting and hope that we get a break." said Danny, as he fired at one of the Yugopotamian soldiers.

The Yugopotamians tried to get around our heroes but they were beaten off, so our heroes went back to talking.

"The first rule of battle is to look for weakness in your opponent." said Skulker.

"That's it, we need to find out what their weakness is, thanks." said Danny.

"Your welcome." said Skulker.

"Ok, we need to send some people behind enemy lines to spy on them, Kitty and Alicia you should go." said Danny.

"Why us?" said Alicia.

"Because your magic will be able to take care of anything the Yugopotamians throw at you, and even if you don't find anything with your eyes Kitty can read their minds to find out their weakness." said Danny.

"Ok, we'll go." said Alicia.

"Good, just don't do anything foolish out there." said Danny.

"Come on, when was the last time I did something foolish?" said Alicia.

"Remember the day you turned us purple?" said Tucker.

"Oh I accidentally make us look like human grapes and you can't let it go can you?" said Alicia.

"Just be careful out there, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." said Alex.

"I will." said Alicia as she gave him a kiss.

"Be careful out there baby cakes." said Johnny 13.

"I will." said Kitty.

So with that Alicia and Kitty went intangible and phased through the ground.

"Do you think they will be ok?" said Rob.

"I'm sure they will be fine." said Danny.

Alicia and Kitty went through the ground intangible and snuck behind enemy lines. They came up near what once was a mini mall and saw a group of Yugopotamian soldiers, they seemed to be stopped in front of a candy store. The two girls listened in on what they were saying.

"Sir, we found another weapons depot." said one of the soldiers.

"Weapons depot? But that's a candy store." whispered Kitty.

"Shh! Their talking again." whispered Alicia.

"Darn those humans, is there no end to their treachery." said the leader of the soldiers.

"Kitty, I think we need to see what their thinking." whispered Alicia.

"Gotcha." whispered Kitty.

Using her mind reading powers Kitty looked into the thoughts of the Yugopotamian soldiers. After a few seconds a look of confusion crossed her face.

"What? Did you find something?" whispered Alicia.

"Yeah, and your not going to believe it." whispered Kitty.

"What?" whispered Alicia.

"Those candies and sweets in there, they consider them weapons." whispered Kitty.

"You're kidding?" whispered Alicia.

"No, apparently things like candy, chocolate, flowers, cute animals, they are all harmful and even deadly to them. They actually fear Earth a little because all that stuff exists on our planet." whispered Kitty.

"We have to tell the others about this quick." whispered Alicia.

They tried to get away quietly but as they were moving Alicia stepped on a stick.

"Hey there are some humans over there, get them!" said one of the Yugopotamian soldiers.

Without thinking Kitty and Alicia ran as fast as they could. At that moment thought left and the will to survive took over, which explains why they just didn't go intangible and escape. They ran as fast as they could with the Yugopotamians firing right at them. but disaster struck when one of the shots hit Kitty in the leg.

"Ahh!" shouted Kitty as she fell.

"Kitty!" yelled Alicia as she went back to help.

The Yugopotamian soldiers were gaining on the two girls, if they did not act fast they would be captured. Thinking quickly Alicia remembered what Kitty had said just moments ago. Using her magic she turned all the Yugopotamian weapons into flowers. The soldiers immediately began to freak out, giving Alicia and Kitty the chance to escape.

They ran back to their side of the line, but more soldiers were following them.

"Look, it's Kitty and Alicia, and it looks like they have company." said Tucker.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." said Ember.

Ember took out her guitar and sent a sonic attack that went over Kitty and Alicia's heads and hit the Yugopotamian soldiers. This knocked them back and gave Alicia and Kitty enough time to get back to their side of the line.

"What happened?" said Danny.

"We went to spy on the aliens, but when we tried to sneak away they noticed us. As we were escaping one of them shot Kitty in the leg." said Alicia.

"What! I'll kill those alien scum!" yelled Johnny 13.

"Easy there, Kitty will be fine, did you guys find anything out?" said Danny.

"Yes, we found out what their weakness is." said Alicia.

"Really, what is it?" said Danny.

"You won't believe me, but it is candy." said Alicia.

"Really?" said Danny.

"Yes, apparently things like candy, chocolate, flowers, and fluffy stuffed animals are dangerous to them." said Alicia.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that, is it true Kitty?" said Danny.

"Yes, it is, yeah! watch how your bandaging that, its too tight." said Kitty.

"So what do we do with this information?" said Sam.

"I think I have a plan." said Rob with a devious look on his face.

"Uh oh, I know that look, that look means something crazy is running around in his mind." said Ember.

"What makes you say that?" said Valerie.

"The last time he had that look we almost got arrested." said Ember.

"Hey it turned out alright, we found the money and the real thieves, found a home for the mongoose, and the ketchup eventually came out of our clothes." said Rob.

"What is the plan Rob?" said Danny.

"Well if Alicia, Sam, and Alex can make us a large amount of candy and flowers I can launch them at the Yugopotamians with these." said Rob as he used his shape shifter powers to turn his hands into two catapults.

"Well it's a plan, ok you guys, make with the sugary treats." said Danny.

So our heroes began to put their plan into action. Sam, Alicia and Alex began to make a large amount of candy, flowers, and cute fluffy stuffed animals. they began to load them into Rob's catapult hands, and none to soon, for the Yugopotamians were starting another attack.

"Guys! Their coming!" said Johnny.

"Ok Rob, don't fire until I say so." said Danny.

"Got you." said Rob.

The wave of alien soldiers got closer and closer to their line.

"Hold it, hold it." said Danny, the soldiers were almost on top of them.

"Fire!" said Danny.

Rob launched the payload of sugary doom at the Yugopotamians. the candy, flowers, and stuffed animals began to rain down on the Yugopotamians. the effect was almost immediate, the alien soldiers began to run around screaming as the candy burned them.

"Ahhhh! Chocolaty death from above!" said one of them.

"Argh! It's raining fluffy doom!" said another as a teddy bear hit him.

"Aiii! flowery evil!" said one more.

The Yugopotamians began to run for their lives and soon they were gone.

"My god, it actually worked." said Sam.

"See, I told you it would." said Alicia.

"We have found out something important, we have to tell everyone about this." said Danny.

So they had gotten the word out to the fighters in their general area. these people told the commanders at HQ, who then told the other HQ's. Pretty soon the news had gone around the world. The soldiers began to stockpile large amounts of candy, flowers, and soft cuddly things, like pillows. They were helped by the fact that a large number of witches and wizards had gone to fight in the war, saying that their magic powers were their special ghost powers. Soon the attack was ready, they just had to wait for the signal.

"Ok guys, we wait for the signal and then we attack." said Danny.

The defenders of the Earth waited patiently in their hideouts holding their weapons of sweet and fluffy destruction. Then they got the signal, a single blast one a trumpet.

"Attack!" yelled Danny.

The soldiers stormed out of their hiding places and towards the enemy lines, and all around the world the strangest battle in all of human history had begun. The Yugopotamians were taken by surprise at the boldness of the humans, then they saw the weapons they were welding. The second they saw them they ran screaming for their lives, it was a full blown retreat. The Yugopotamians ran to their ships to escape the sugary evil that was following them. They blasted off to escape the humans, but not even that could save them. The ghosts and humans followed them into orbit around the planet, since ghosts, and humans in ghost mode, did not need to breathe they could follow without trouble. The only reason they had helmets (provided by their friendly neighborhood magic users) was so that they could talk to each other.

"We got them on the run, begin the next phase." said Danny over the radio.

The humans and ghosts began to attack the ships the Yugopotamians had in orbit above the planet. Using their powers of intangibility they stormed the ships and began to take them over, one by one the ships of the fleet fell. On the kings ship they watched as everything seemed to be going down hill.

"Your highness! The humans are over running the fleet, their candy based weaponry is too powerful!" said the head general. QHWQ

"Oh no! It's only a matter of time before they come to capture us! Ahhhhhh!" yelled Queen Jipjorulac as she ran around panicking.

"Fear not my queen, those disgusting humans won't get the chance once we blow up their planet! Arm the planet destroyer!" said King Gripullon.

The soldiers quickly carried out their leaders command. Soon a giant laser gun was pointed at the Earth and it began to charge up. Now you can't help but notice something like this and the humans and ghosts saw the laser right away.

"What is that thing?" said Danny.

"It looks like some kind of giant laser." said Rob.

"What is it going to do?" said Danny.

"Oh crap, this is not good, I just measured the power in that thing and it has enough power to blow up the Earth." said Alicia.

"Holy crap! That thing is going to destroy the Earth, everyone fire at it, we have to destroy it!" said Danny.

Everyone in radio range heard Danny and they quickly began to fire upon the ship. But unfortunately it was one of the strongest and best defended ships in the fleet, so the attacks did little to stop it. The laser cannon continued to charge up and was about to fire at Earth. Just when it looked like Earth was doomed something happened, a massive blast hit the side of the Yugopotamian ship just as it fired. This knocked it off target and the laser blast went past Earth.

"What is going on!" said King Gripullon.

"Sir! Another fleet has entered the area and is firing on us!" said one of the soldiers.

"Who is it?" said the King, but he was soon answered when a figure appeared on the screen.

"You!" said the king.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clockwork: Well it seems that another lucky break has come for our heroes. Who could these mysterious beings be? Of course I already know, but I don't want to spoil the surprise. Now for the moment you have all been waiting for, Vlad's daily humiliation. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we can see Vlad playing a game of tennis with one of those tennis ball launching machines. Suddenly the machine begins to act up and shot the balls directly at Vlad. _

Vlad: Ow! Hey! Quit it! Owww! _Vlad tried to escape the machine but it chased him around the estate. Finally Vlad tripped and fell into a pile of manure._

Vlad: Ow! I know Rob Phantom is behind this. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom appear out of nowhere, wearing ninja costumes._

Vlad: Why me! Why! _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacks with blinding ninja speed, visiting cuddly doom on Vlad._

Clockwork: Well that was great, now to the chapter summery.

Well it seems the humans have turned the tables on the Yugopotamians. For a second there it looked like the Earth was doomed. But what does the arrival of this new alien fleet mean for the Earth, are they friend or foe? Will the humans win? Will the aliens prove to be friendly? Or is the Earth still doomed? Read the next chapter of Ghost Earth to find out.

Clockwork: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Strange Encounters of the Ghostly Kind

"You!" yelled the king, as he looked at an alien with white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Yes it is I queen Shenani of planet Phantous, I am here to demand that you leave this planet at once or face the consequences." said Queen Shenani.

"Why should we?" said King Gripullon.

"Because your fleet is damaged and ours is not." said Queen Shenani.

As she was speaking the rest of the Phantousian fleet appeared out of nowhere, like they had been invisible.

"Drat! You may have won this round Earth, but we will be back, back to Yugopotamia!" said the King as what remained of his fleet left.

The Queen then decided she should speak to the earthlings, who were dumb struck by what had just happened.

"Attention brave warriors of Earth, I am Queen Shenani of planet Phantous. I wish to speak with your planets leader." Said Queen Shenani.

Danny decided this was the right moment to speak up.

"Uh, hello, my name is Danny Phantom and I could take you to see our leaders." said Danny.

"Thank you, I will be entering my shuttle craft soon, please take me to where I must go." said the Queen, she then left to get ready.

"Do you think we should trust her?" said Valerie.

"Well she hates the Yugopotamians, which means she can't be all bad." said Danny.

"I hope your right." said Valerie.

"Here she comes guys." said Rob.

One lone space craft came from the flagship of the Phantousian fleet. Our heroes began to guide it to the Earth, as they got closer they radioed that they were coming.

"This is Danny Phantom calling Earth Central Command, I have one alien leader requesting to meet our leaders over." said Danny.

"This is Earth Central Command over, what is the status of the alien, is it friend or foe over?" said the operator on the other end.

"We believe them to be friendly, they just attacked and chased off the Yugopotamian fleet over." said Danny.

A few seconds went by and then Danny got an answer.

"Ok, you can bring her to meet the head honchos, take her to this location over." said the operator.

Danny and the others were directed to a place in upstate New York. It seems that the world leaders had not had the time or opportunity to get back to their own nations, so they had to stay together. Our heroes directed the space craft and landed it outside of a camp.

"Camp Wannasmackya? This is some sort of summer camp." said Sam.

"I guess this is the only place they could find to stay." said Alicia.

"Heads up guys, the alien is coming out." said Alex.

The door to the space craft opened and Queen Shenani stepped out. They were shocked to see that she looked some what human, but with pointed ears and blue skin. The most shocking thing was that she had long snow white hair and glowing green eyes, just like they did. What else was surprising was that she was not much older looking then Danny and his friends.

"You're the Queen?" said Danny.

"Yes I am, why wouldn't I be?" said Queen Shenani.

"Well it's just that we expected you to be…older, no disrespect." said Danny.

"None taken, I came to the throne a few years ago, after me father died fighting the Yugopotamians." said Queen Shenani.

"I'm sorry." said Danny.

"Thank you, but the best way to respect his memory is to defeat the Yugopotamians, and to do that I must convince your leaders to help us, so can I please see them." said Queen Shenani.

"Of course, please follow me." said Danny.

Our heroes took the queen to the place where the Earth's leaders were meeting, oddly enough they were meeting in the mess hall. As they were walking towards the mess hall the leaders were taking care of some business.

"President McCain! The president of Argentina stole my muffin!" said the president of Chile.

"President McCain! The prime minister of India keeps making faces at me!" said the president of Pakistan.

"Settle down everyone! We have to be ready for when the alien leader comes in." said President McCain.

As the leaders of Earth were trying to decide who owned which muffin Danny and our heroes arrived outside the mess hall. There were two guards standing there and Danny spoke to them.

"Hello, I am Danny Phantom and I have brought Queen Shenani to see the world leaders." said Danny.

"Wait here, I will tell them you have arrived." Said one of the guards, he then left

"Uh Ma'am, I am afraid I have to search you for weapons, its sort of standard procedure." said the other guard.

"That is all right, I expected you would have too." said Queen Shenani.

The guard ran a metal detector over the queen and found no sign of any weapons. The other guard came out just as they had finished with that.

"The world leaders are ready to see you now your majesty, the rest of you wait out here" said the guard.

So the queen went in to meet the leaders of Earth while our heroes waited outside.

"What do you think will happen in there?" said Tucker.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait and see." said Danny.

"I just hope everything goes all right." said Sam.

"Greetings, I am Queen Shenani of planet Phantous, I bring you tidings of good will." said the Queen.

"I am President McCain of the United States of America, I am proud to greet you on behalf of the leaders of Earth. Me and my fellow leaders would like to know what brings you to our planet?" said the president.

"I have come to ask for your help in defeating a common enemy, the Yugopotamians. For too many years they have been a scourge upon the galaxy, and my planet wants to know if yours will help us? " said Queen Shenani.

"Why are you asking us for help?" said the president.

"Because your planet has what is most feared on Yugopotamia, chocolate. Also your people have the same powers as we do." said the Queen as she demonstrated her powers.

"We have been fighting the Yugopotamians alone for years, my father even died fighting them. Our people are desperate and we need another race to stand by us so that we can defeat the Yugopotamians once and for all. I beseech you, will you help my people." said the Queen.

At that exact moment a transmission came in on the monitor on the left wall.

"Sir, we are getting a message from the Yugopotamians." said the operator.

The screen came to life revealing the face of King Gripullon.

"So you puny humans think that you have defeated us? Well think again. We will return and destroy your world, the same goes for planet Phantous. No one makes a fool out of the mighty Yugopotamian Empire!" said the king, and then the transmission ended.

"See, they will not stop until both our worlds are destroyed. The only way to save our worlds is for us to work together." said Queen Shenani.

"We have to think about this, could you give us a moment to talk about it?" said President McCain.

"Of course." said the Queen as she left to let the leaders talk.

The queen walked out of the room and saw that Danny and the others were still out there waiting.

"Did everything go alright your majesty?" said Danny.

"I hope so, they said they would think about it." said Queen Shenani.

"I don't know if my opinion matters, but I hope they say yes." said Danny.

"Thank you, it is very kind of you to say that." said Queen Shenani.

Our heroes waited outside the mess hall with the queen for almost a hour. Then one of the guards came out.

"They are ready to speak with you your majesty." said the guard.

The Queen walked into the room to see the leaders of the world.

"Queen Shenani, we have talked about your proposed alliance and the leaders of Earth agree, we will help you defeat the Yugopotamians." said President McCain.

"Thank you, on behalf of my people I thank you." said Queen Shenani.

"Now come, we have much to talk about." said President McCain.

And thus began a new era in human history, from this moment on the people of Earth would not be tied to their homeworld. This would be a time of great change, one can only hope the people of Earth can handle it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clockwork: Well it seems the people of Earth are not done yet, now they must fight the Yugopotamians on their home turf. Now for the moment I know you've all been waiting for. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we can see Vlad sitting in his study room with Spectra sitting next to him and they are…oh my god their kissing! I'm going to be sick! **…** **Short break while people lose their lunch…** uh, anyway they are doing stuff when suddenly Vlad is attacked by a…kangaroo with boxing gloves! _

Vlad: Ahhh! What is this thing doing in here! _Vlad is pummeled by the Australian marsupial until he falls down a dumbwaiter and lands right in the kitchen, right into a giant banana cream pie to be exact. _

Vlad: Yuck, I hate banana cream pie. _Then Vlad is surrounded by the Fluffy Army of Doom. _

Leader of the Army: Squeak squeak squeak, squeak! _Translation: But we like it, get him! Then the army of cuddly chaos attacks the helpless billionaire. _

Spectra: And just when we had some alone time too. _I'm still going to be sick._

Clockwork: Well, that was disturbing, now for the chapter summery.

Well it seems that the Earth is not alone in its fight against Yugopotamia. With a new alliance with the planet Phantous they may just have the strength to stop the Yugopotamians for good. But what will happen next? Will the people of Earth defeat the alien menace? Will the alliance work? Or will Yugopotamia win this war? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Ghost Earth.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Taking the Fight to the Enemy

We rejoin our story as humanity begins the three most hectic months in its entire history. The people of Earth had to prepare to fight the Yugopotamians on their own planet, so there was much work to be done. The first thing they had to do was build an interstellar space fleet. They were helped in the fact that they had captured a lot of Yugopotamian war ships. Also they had the help of the Phantousians, who provided them with technology.

While this was going on the nations of the world were coming to a crossroads. They realized that if they were to take on Yugopotamia they would need to have unity. They also realized that Earth would no longer be isolated, it would now be in contact with the rest of the galaxy. Both these problems had only one solution. Despite years of hatred between various nations, they would have to take the next step in the evolution of civilizations, a planetary government.

"In international news the leaders of the world are meeting at the U.N. in New York to overhaul the organization. A statement released by them states that in this time of crisis we need a stronger unity among the people of the world. What this means exactly remains to be seen." said the newswomen.

The leaders of the world meet to decide what this new government would be like. They decided to use the Constitution of the United States as a guide, this was because most of the other nations own Constitutions were based off of it. They decided to make it not as strong as the U.S. Constitution, but still much stronger then the U.N. Charter. They had basically taken the American Constitution and cut out some of the stronger parts.

They sent the document to every nation on Earth, asking them to approve it. They pulled an old trick out of their hat to get it passed. Instead of letting the legislatures decide, they created conventions to decide. There were those you opposed this change in international relations, who said it would destroy national character. But there were more people who realized that the only way the Earth would survive was to work together. There was not one ghost or human on Earth that had not been affected by the invasion. So finally near the end of the three months the United Earth Federation was born.

While this was going on the people of Earth were preparing their armed forces for the attack on Yugopotamia. The original Earth Defense Army was a rag tag group thrown together in a desperate moment. To face one of the greatest military forces in the galaxy they would need more training. So all the current members of the Army had to go to combat training, which meant our heroes had to go as well.

"My baby is going away!" said Maddie crying.

"Come one mom, it's not like I haven't faced danger before." said Danny.

"But your going to another planet, I may never see you again!" said Maddie.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be ok." said Danny.

"Yeah, Danny will be fine, he's faced worse then this before." said Jack.

"I guess your right." said Maddie.

"Do me a favor, give them one ectoblast for me." said Danni.

"I will." said Danny.

As Danny was leaving Cujo came up and whimpered, like he didn't want Danny to leave.

"Don't worry boy, I'll be back." said Danny, he then walked out the door.

Similar scenes played out at the homes of the rest of our heroes. Soon they were all waiting for the bus that would take them to basic training.

"So guys, how do you feel?" said Danny.

"Nervous, I never thought I would be going off to fight another planet." said Sam.

"Yeah, all we've fought before were armies of ghost skeletons." said Alicia.

"I think that may qualify us to fight another planet's army." said Alex.

"I guess your right." said Alicia

"Don't worry you guys, we're tough, I think we can handle this." said Tucker.

"I hope so." said Sam.

"Don't look now, but here comes the bus." said Valerie.

The bus pulled up to the curb and our heroes got on. They found that several of the people they went to school with, and some of their enemies, were there. Considering Dash and Kwan were there they could be considered both.

"Hey Fentnerd, what are you guys doing here? This fighting stuff is for brave and strong men." said Dash.

"Yeah, you babies would run at the sight of one of those aliens." said Kwan.

"Why you…" said Danny, but Sam stopped him.

"Danny, I think this would be a good time to show them our true selves." said Sam.

"Your right, we have been wanting to ever since this craziness started." said Danny.

As the two brainless jocks watched Danny began to turn into his ghost mode. Soon they were looking at the one and only Danny Phantom, the others had also transformed into their superhero modes.

"Oh my god, your Danny Phantom!" said Dash.

The saying of Danny's name caught the attention of the rest of the bus and soon everyone was chatting excitedly.

"I can't believe it, he is Danny Phantom." said one human.

"I know, he looks taller in person." said another.

As this went on Danny turned to speak with Dash.

"Still think we can't handle it?" said Danny.

"No." said Dash, still in shock.

"My god, that must mean the rest of you are the other heroes." said Kwan.

"Yep." said Sam.

"Wow, I've been going to school with superheroes." said Kwan.

"Quiet everyone! Just because Danny Phantom is on the bus does not mean you can act like children!" said the sergeant at the front of the bus.

Everyone quieted down as they drove on, soon they were at the camp. They all got out of the bus and were greeted by the loudest man any of them had ever seen.

"Ok you piles of crud! I am drill sergeant Matthews, I am here to turn you worms in to soldiers! I bet you maggots have never even seen combat!" said the sergeant, but then he noticed Danny Phantom.

"Ok, most of you have not seen it, but when I am done here you will know all you need to bring your enemy down to his knees, now move it!" said sergeant Matthews.

The drill sergeant pushed our heroes hard, making them do all the things that soldiers are supposed to do, such as run obstacle courses, do push ups, and target practice.

"Ok, this is the H56 laser rifle, this baby can hit a target from 1,000 feet away. I want you to know everything there is to know about it, I want you to eat with it, sleep with it, even go to the bathroom with it until you know how to use it." said the sergeant, he then showed them a weapon that was slightly less serious.

"This is the choconater 5000, the latest in Yugopotamian fighting weaponry. This will be your most important weapon on Yugopotamia, so treat it like you would your lover." said the sergeant.

So the target practice began, our heroes and the other soldiers had to practice with the laser rifle, the candy firing weapons, and with their own ghost powers if they should lose their weapons.

Time flew by and finally they were ready. Our heroes and their group boarded the shuttle craft that would take them to the fleet in Earth orbit. Half the army was going to Yugopotamia, the other half would stay in case Earth was attacked. As the flew up to the fleet they began to talk.

"Do you think we will make it?" said Sam.

"I'm sure we will, we've faced tougher challenges then this before." said Danny.

Soon they were on one of the ships in the fleet, by the name of Freedom. They assembled in the main mess hall of the ship.

"Ok soldiers, we will be leaving soon, but before we go we have a special announcement from the President of Earth." said the officer.

The face of President McCain appeared on the screen, because he was serving as president of the federation until an election could be held.

"Greetings soldiers of Earth, today you embark on a mission of great importance. Today you will go to battle a force that is trying to destroy our way of life, in fact our very existence. With you rides the hope of an entire world, the future is in your hands. We may not know what lies ahead, but we do know this, that it is our duty to fight for our freedom. It is said that liberty is maintained by constant struggle, which is as true now as it has ever been. Today we will go show those aliens what we are made of, and that the Earth does not back down from a fight. Good luck and god speed." Said the President.

As he finished the soldiers broke out into cheers, ready to face the aliens that had dared to attack their home.

"Soldiers head to your quarters, we leave in half a hour." said the commander.

Soon the fleet was leaving Earth orbit and heading out to meet up with the Phantousian fleet. They meet them just outside the oort cloud(Which is a big cloud of comets that surrounds the solar system.)

"This is the Phantousian fleet calling the Earth Fleet, do you read me over?" said the radio operator.

"We read you loud and clear, we are ready to head to Yugopotamia when you are." said the other operator.

"Good, lets go." He said.

With that the two fleets headed towards the Yugopotamian solar system. As they got closer the Yugopotamian warning system alerted that a fleet was fast approaching.

"Your majesty! A fleet is heading straight for Yugopotamia!" said a soldier.

"Where is it coming from?" said King Gripullon.

"It is coming from the direction of Earth." said the soldier.

"So they think they can attack us do they, well we'll show them, assemble the star destroyers!" said the King.

Soon the fleets were facing each other just outside of Yugopotamian space.

"Attack them, I want them blown out of space!" said King Gripullon.

And so the Yugopotamian fleet began firing on the Earth-Phantousian fleet, the battle of Yugopotamia had begun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An important message from the real Rob Phantom: Hello, I don't normally do this but I have to say something. Recently a bad thing has happened in my life, my grandfather is sick and in the hospital. It is because of this that things are a little hectic and this update is late. So I want to tell you that I might not be updating as quickly as usual. There is something wrong with him and we don't know what it is. I also hope you forgive me for not pulling the hurt Vlad lever, because I don't feel very funny right now. I will try to keep updating, but it may take awhile. I really appreciate all the people who read my stories and I hope you can be patient with me during this time of crisis in my life. I got to go now because I'm just felling lousy at the moment, so as always Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Battle for Yugopotamia

The two fleets attacked each other. Laser cannon blasts were flying everywhere. The ships attacked and dodged each other as they tried to gain an advantage. The Earth/Phantousian fleet was firing back with all that they had, even though the Yugopotamian fleet was weakened it still was a hard fight. The battle raged but slowly they began to push back the Yugopotamian fleet. The commander of the Earth fleet decided it was time to board the Yugopotamian ships.

"First mate, give the order to board the Yugopotamian ships." said the Admiral.

"Yes sir!" said the first mate.

"All soldiers prepare to board the enemy ships." he said over the intercom.

"Well guys, it looks like its time." said Danny.

"I guess you're right, lets do this." said Sam.

"Yeah, good luck out their guys." said Alicia.

"You too." said Valerie.

"See you guys on Yugopotamia." said Tucker.

"Stay safe you guys, especially you Alicia." said Alex.

"We will." said Alicia.

"Good luck ghost child." said Skulker.

"Yeah, I'll watch your back, it's the least I can do for the kindness you showed me." said Abra Calamity, who they had met on the ship. (From 14 Days in the life of Danny Phantom, chapter one.)

"Attention, all soldiers get to ready stations, the attack begins in 10 minutes." said the intercom.

"Well, this is it." said Danny.

"Good luck Danny." Said Rob.

"Yeah, you better stay alive because you're invited to Rob and mine's wedding when we get back." said Ember.

"I'll try." said Danny.

"Ok troops, its time to move out." said sergeant Galahad.

So everyone went to were they would leave the ship, when the order was given they used their ghost powers to leave the relative safety of the ship and head straight into the battle. before them was the Yugopotamian fleet, battered but still fighting, and behind them was the planet Yugopotamia. They began to fly towards the ships, and the Yugopotamians noticed this.

"Admiral! The Phantousians and Earthlings are sending their troops at us." said a soldier.

"Darn it! Fire the smaller weapons at them, I want them blasted out of space." said the Admiral.

So the Yugopotamians fired at the approaching soldiers, but since they had ghost powers they just went intangible. They began to enter the ships, now you may be wondering why the Yugopotamians don't have ghost shields. Well the Yugopotamians, not being the brightest race in the galaxy, never figured out how to get it to work, even though the Phantousians had been their enemies for years. The soldiers began to take over the ships and one by one they fell.

"Admiral! Their taking over our ships!" said a soldier.

"What! How are they doing that?" said the Admiral.

"They have…chocolate!" said the soldier in fear.

"Oh no." said the Admiral in fear.

Then suddenly the door to the control room burst in and our heroes came in.

"Ok, surrender now! We have candy and we know how to use it!" said Danny.

The Admiral tried to look defiant, but in the face of his greatest fear he could not keep that up for long.

"Ok! We surrender, just please don't use the chocolate, we beg of you!" said the Admiral.

"Good, one down, a hundred to go." said Danny.

Pretty soon the Earthlings and the Phantousians had taken over the whole of the Yugopotamian fleet.

"Your majesty! The humans and Phantousians have taken out our entire fleet with their weapons of chocolaty doom!" said a frantic guard.

"Its happening! Their taking over our world, were all doomed! Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Queen Jipjorulac.

"Fear not my queen, they still have to get by the planetary defenses." said King Gripullon.

The Yugopotamians began to arm their death cannons and aim them straight up. Soon they began to fire into orbit trying to hit the soldiers and ships that were up their. One shot headed straight for one of the Earth ships.

"Sir! A laser is heading straight for the ship, it will destroy the ship!" said the weapons officer.

"Danm, tell the crew to go intangible and abandon ship." said the Captain to the communications officer.

"All crew go intangible and abandon ship." He said over the intercom.

All the crew quickly followed the orders and they got off the ship just as the death ray hit and blew up the ship.

"Oh my god, did you see that!" said Alicia.

"I did, we have to get down there and stop them." said Danny.

So our heroes along with the rest of the army began to fly down to the planet's surface. They flew through the atmosphere of the planet and for the first time got a view of the surface close up. The planet Yugopotamia looked like a place that was designed by people that hated all things beautiful and good.

"This place is a dump." said Valerie.

"Yeah, I would not expect this from an advanced civilization." said Sam.

"What do you expect from a group of people who hate all that is good?" said Alex, just then a blast grazed by him.

"Hey, no one tries to hurt my boyfriend!" said Alicia as blew up the laser cannon with a ghost ray.

"Looks like they aren't going to go without a fight." said Tucker.

"Then lets give it to them." said Danny.

All the soldiers flew at the Yugopotamians and the battle was on. The Yugopotamians fought back, but the candy launching weapons the humans had made them have to retreat. Slowly they were pushed back all across the planet, except in their capital. It seems that they were going to make this their last stand. The line halted as the Yugopotamians refused to move.

"Darn, it seems like they won't give up come hell or chocolate." said Rob.

"Well it is their capital, I don't think they will give it up that easily." said Sam.

"Troops, this is starting to look bad, if the advance falters we will be stuck here for who knows ho long. If there was only a way to punch a hole in the lines?" said the sergeant.

"Wait sir that's it, we can punch a hole through the lines." said Danny.

"With what?" said the sergeant.

"With my ghostly wail and Ember's sonic attacks, that should make a big hole in the Yugopotamians lines." said Danny.

"Ok, if you think it will work then go ahead." said the sergeant.

"Ok Ember, we need to time this just right, so on my signal we attack, ok?" said Danny.

"I'm ready when you are." said Ember.

Danny waited for the fire coming from the Yugopotamians side to calm down alittle, then they made their move.

"Ok, now!" said Danny.

They jumped up and before anyone knew what had happened the attack began. Danny's ghostly wail and embers sonic attacks flew towards the Yugopotamians line. The force of the blast sent the Yugopotamians flying through the air, even the tank like machines were thrown around like toys. Soon there was a huge hole in the lines.

"My god, it actually worked, well don't just stand there like idiots. They just opened the door for us, charge!" said the sergeant.

All the soldiers began to run towards the hole in the line. The Yugopotamians, after seeing what had happened, finally came out of their stupor and started to fire on the advancing army. But it was too late, too many of the Earth/Phantousian soldiers had gotten through. The Yugopotamians were now in full retreat as the soldiers advanced. Soon the Earthlings and Phantousians had gotten into the city and were making their way to the royal palace. In the royal palace there was panic as the battle was going against the Yugopotamians.

"Your majesty! The humans are breaking into the city!" said one soldier.

"Your majesty! They have taken over half the planet!" said another.

"Your majesty! Our forces are in full retreat, we can't stand up to their candy based weaponry!" said one more.

The king listened to all this and was in a state of shock. In all the years that Yugopotamian civilization had existed they had never been in such a bad situation. This was the day that they had feared ever since they found Earth and its abundance of evil, sugary treats. The Queen had long ago started to run around screaming that the end was near, and the king was beginning to agree with her.

"What do we do your highness?" said one of the generals.

The king finally realized someone was asking him for orders, and now he had to say the one thing that no king of Yugopotamia ever thought they would have to say.

"Tell the troops to ceasefire, then call the humans and Phantousians and ask them…for terms of surrender." said the king, his head held low.

The soldier was shocked, but followed the orders of his king.

"Its over, its all over." said King Gripullon sadly.

Meanwhile outside the battle was still raging. The Earth/Phantousian army was in the city and fighting building to building. As they were fighting the fire from the Yugopotamian side began to slow down, then it stopped.

"What's going on?" said Danny.

"They stopped firing for some reason." said Sam.

"Maybe it's some sort of trick." said Valerie.

"Yeah, they could be trying to lull us into a false sense of security." said Alicia.

Then a messenger from HQ came running up to the front lines. He ran to the line yelling frantically.

"The war is over! The Yugopotamians have surrendered, the war is over!" said Poindexter.

It took a few seconds for these words to sink in, then the Earthlings and Phantousians let out a mighty cheer. They began to celebrate and our heroes hugged each other.

"My god! It's finally over!" said Tucker.

"Its over, we can go home now." said Alex, as Alicia kissed him.

Soon all our heroes were kissing, relieved that the fighting had ended and they could now go home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello again fellow Danny Phanatics, this is Rob Phantom. I come to you saying that things are still bad in my neck of the woods. My grandfather has just gotten out of surgery and is now recovering. I'm a little scared about what will happen next, I don't know what could happen. But now to lift everyone's spirits I turn it back over to Clockwork, so he can pull the hurt Vlad lever.

Clockwork: Thank you Rob. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the TV screen we can see Vlad kissing Spectra again (God, could they get a room or something!). Then suddenly Vlad is attacked by a very ticked off moose. The moose hits him and sends him flying out of the room and into a dumpster full of garbage._

Vlad: Can't I have a moment of peace! _(Not in this fanfic you can't!) then the Fluffy Army of Doom surrounds him. _

Vlad: I guess that is a no. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacks, providing the daily recommended amount of Vlad getting hurt we all need._

Clockwork: I hope you all enjoyed that and now the chapter summery.

Finally the war is over, and the Earth won. Now our heroes can go back home and live a normal life, well as normal as living on a world populated by ghosts. There is one chapter left, it will be a short one and we will see what Danny and his friends have to deal with back home.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Back Home

A Few Weeks Later

"Today the President of Earth, Queen of Phantous, and King of Yugopotamia signed a peace treaty. This officially ends the war between the three worlds. As part of the peace treaty Yugopotamia is to reduce its military drastically, the president said in a press release that the long galactic nightmare is over and that we can all rest easier now. In other news things are looking up in Africa as long awaited assistance has…" said the newsman, but Danny and the others did not notice.

"Wow, I can't believe it's finally over, it really has been a few crazy months." said Danny.

"Yeah, first the Earth and Ghost Zone got combined." said Sam.

"Then everyone got turned into halfas." said Alicia.

"Then we almost had a global war between humans and ghosts." said Valerie.

"Then an alien race attacked our world trying to destroy us." said Alex.

"Then we fought in an interplanetary war and actually won, and with candy too." said Tucker.

"Well at least everything is back to normal, sort of." said Danny.

"Hey big bro, we have to get to school or we'll be late." said Danni

"Oops, almost forgot." said Danny.

It seems that with the disruption from what was now being called the "Event", all the students had to now make up all the school they had missed, so even though Danny and the others were about 18 they were half a year behind. Danny and the others ran to the door to get to school.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" said Danny.

"Bye kids, have fun in school." said Maddie, then she heard a explosion from downstairs.

"Jack, did you forget that you now have ghost powers again?" said Maddie.

"Maybe, but you'll be happy to know the Fenton Ghost Cannon works like a charm." said Jack.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." said Maddie. (I guess you can't teach an old ghost hunter new tricks.)

Danny and the others flew to the school, not worrying about anyone seeing. Mostly because there were a lot of people flying around as well. They got to the school just as the bell rang.

"Darn it, we're late." said Danny, then suddenly they were caught in a net and Walker was coming towards them.

"Walker! What are you doing here?" said Danny.

"Being late for class, that's against the rules." said Walker.

"What are you talking about." said Danny.

"Well since I can be a warden anymore, mostly because they say I don't have the certification, I decided to take up the job of truant officer." said Walker.

"Oh no, you mean you're a truant officer now?" said Sam.

"Yes, and I'm writing you up for being late, you all have detention today after school. Now you punks get along to class before I find a reason to assign you more detention." said Walker as he let them go.

So our heroes went to class after this strange encounter. Everything was fine until gym class when they got an even bigger surprise.

"Ok students, today we have a new assistant coach, I will be turning the class over to him, please welcome Mr. Skulker." said the female coach (I can't remember her name).

"Skulker!" said Danny and the others.

"Today we will be playing a favorite game of mine…dodge ball." said Skulker, as he brought out the scariest looking dodge ball launcher you ever saw. Danny and the others cringed at the site of them

After surviving gym class (just barely) it was time for lunch.

"Guys, do any of you find it strange that all the ghost we used to fight are now it school with us." said Danny.

"Well I wouldn't say all of them, we haven't seen…" said Tucker, but then they saw who was serving lunch.

"Hello dears, what would you like for lunch today?" said the Lunch Lady.

"It looks like I spoke too soon." said Tucker.

"Let me guess, the old lunch lady left and now you're working here?" said Alicia.

"You would be correct dear." said the Lunch Lady.

"Next you'll tell us the Box Ghost is working as a janitor." said Alicia.

"Beware puny stain! For I the Box Ghost have come to destroy you with my mop…of death!" said the Box Ghost as he cleaned the troublesome spot off the floor.

"You haven't taken a psychic potion today, have you?" said Alex.

"No, not today." said Alicia.

"How can you be working here, don't you have "anger" issues." said Danny.

"No, they made me take anger management classes to deal with that." said the Lunch Lady.

"Let's hope they cured you of your sick obsession with meat." said Sam.

"Insolent child! You still have no respect for the power of meat, prepare to learn a lesson!" said the Lunch Lady.

"Bring it on, I've been waiting for this for a long time." said Sam as she prepared to fight

"Come on Alicia, we better stop this before it gets ugly." said Valerie, they then dragged Sam away as Danny and Alex tried to calm the Lunch Lady down.

"This isn't over, you hear me, it's not over!" said Sam.

"Come on Sam, let it go." said Alicia.

"Yeah, it's not worth it." said Valerie.

"Aw! Why did you have to stop them? It was just getting exciting." said Tucker, who quickly shut up as Alicia and Valerie both glared at him.

After calming Sam down and Tucker apologizing to Valerie with a quick kiss our heroes sat down to lunch.

"Well this day has been interesting." said Danny.

"Hey Danny." said Danni.

"Hey Danni, whats up?" said Danny.

"Nothing, do you know that the Ghost Writer is teaching the sophomore English class now?" said Danni.

"Ok, its official, all our former enemies are now working at the school." said Sam.

"Yeah, I saw Technus teaching one of the science classes, and I think Desiree is the new assistant nurse." said Danni.

"There is something seriously wrong with this school's hiring policy." said Alicia.

"Well at least they can't do any harm, knowing there is a planet full of people with ghost powers to stop them." said Alex.

"Yeah, maybe everything will turn out all right after all." said Valerie.

"Oh guys don't forget, we got invited to Rob and Ember's wedding, it's after school today." said Danny.

"We won't, because I think they would hunt us down if we didn't show up." said Tucker.

"Well we better make sure we're there." said Sam.

The rest of the school day went by alright, except when one of the students played a prank on the principal and everyone had to stay after school until they were found. This effectively took care of our heroes detention and they raced home to get ready for the big event. Soon they were at the local church waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Are you nervous Rob?" said Danny.

"Yeah, kind of." said Rob.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right." said Danny.

They all got to their assigned places, with Rob standing up on the altar and Danny right behind him as best man. The organ began to play and the ceremony began. First came Danni throwing flowers on the ground. Then came the bridesmaids who got up to the altar. Finally the star of the show arrived, Ember walked into the church. Since Ember did not like her parents (Long story short: they liked her sister more) she was being given away by Mr. Fenton. finally they got to the priest and he began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to join these two people in holy matrimony…" said the priest. (Lets skip ahead to the good part.)

"Do you Robert, take Ember to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" said the priest.

"I do." said Rob.

"And do you Ember take Robert to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" said the priest.

"I do." said Ember.

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." said the priest.

Rob took Ember into his arms and they both kissed.

"I still always cry at weddings." said Skulker.

"Its so beautiful." said Alicia.

It was after the wedding at the reception and it was time for the unmarried women to catch the bouquet. Ember threw it behind her and all the women tried to get it, but it landed oddly enough in three hands at once, Sam, Alicia, and Valerie's.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." said Sam.

"Yeah, I guess we're all the next to be married." said Valerie.

"Yeah, and I think Danny and the others are a little shocked." said Alicia.

It was true, while they did not hate the idea, to them it seemed a little too soon.

"No fair, everyone already knows their going to get married." said Desiree.

Sam and the other girls walked over to their boyfriends, who were coming out of the shock.

"So Danny, I guess we better prepare." said Sam.

"Prepare for what?" said Danny.

"Our wedding." said Sam.

"Wedding! Don't you think it's a little soon, and what would our parents think?" said Danny.

"I was kidding, we're not getting married right now, but we are some day." said Sam.

"That's ok, I can wait." said Danny as he kissed Sam.

The rest of our heroes were doing the same thing, and then they went to the dance floor and had a great time dancing the night away.

So ends our look at one of the many worlds that exist in the infinite reaches of time. This world has gone through a lot and has survived it all. A bright future awaits this world and we can only wish them the best of luck. There are thousands of world with many versions of our heroes, some happy, some not, but all interesting. So ends the story of Ghost Earth, one wonders what world awaits us next? Goodbye, until next time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Well we're back from vacation, did you miss us?

Ember: Of course they missed us.

Rob: Clockwork you can go home now, we'll take it from here.

Clockwork: Can I pull the hurt Vlad lever on last time?

Rob: Sure, go right ahead. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we can see Vlad just standing in one of his many rooms. Then suddenly out of nowhere he is attacked by a herd of Bison (or Buffalo if you prefer to call them that)._

Vlad: Ow! Oh! Eek! Aiiii! _Said Vlad as he was reduced to a trampled mass._

Vlad: What else could go wrong? _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacks, and before he can say a word they are upon him. They beat the living day lights out of him and he runs off screaming into the sunset with them directly behind him. _

Spectra: Well Fright Knight, it looks like we have to save Vlad from cute animals…Again!

Fright Knight: Yes my lady. _Spectra and the Fright Knight follow Vlad trying to save him from the small yet highly destructive animals. _

Clockwork: Well that was fun, but I must get back to monitoring the time line. _Clockwork leaves._

Rob: Hello loyal readers, I would like to take the time to thank you. Recently my grandfather had to got to the hospital for surgery. I want to thank you for the support you showed me during this time of sadness in my life. It made me fell better that so many people cared, god bless you all. Now on to my next story ideas. I decided to mix up the Other routes in the parade stories with stories from the regular story line, so here they are.

King Vlad: Vlad is once again back with another evil plot to rule the world. After getting the Ring of Rage from Pariah Dark he becomes all powerful. With his new power he does the unthinkable, he drags the Earth into the Ghost Zone. With a now all powerful Vlad and the Earth trapped in the Ghost Zone what will our heroes do?

Other Routes in the Parade: Daniel Plasmius: What would happen if Danny had gotten his ghost powers at four years old instead of fourteen? To make it worse Vlad finds out and convinces Danny he is the only one who can help him. This is the story of Daniel Masters and the life he leads, and all the people he ends up hurting.

Fairly Odd Ghosts: The evil Mr. Crocker is making Timmy Turner do a report on mythical creatures. Timmy can't use his fairy godparents for the report so he thinks he is doomed, but then he sees a report about Danny Phantom. He wishes that he could meet the infamous ghost kid, and all heck breaks loose. Meanwhile the pixies find a certain evil billionaire to help them with their next plot to take over Fairy World. Will Timmy and Danny be able to save the Earth and Fairy World from being taken over?

Other Routes in the Parade: All Hail King Danny Phantom: One day Danny is told according to ancient prophesy that he is to be the new King of All Ghosts. What will happen now that he rules the Ghost Zone, and can he handle the power?

Dan's Revenge: the Evil Dan and Sam from the future have escaped the plane of nothingness and are back for revenge. They are out to destroy everything Danny knows and loves, and this time they have someone to help, a daughter. Will Danny be able to save the Earth from its doom or will his future be left on the cutting room floor.

Prefectville: our heroes go on a road trip for spring break, but on the way they end up stuck in a strange town. All the people act completely perfect and their mayor is a women named Miss Perfection. Is there more to this town then meets the eye? And what sinister forces are at work that may put or heroes in danger?

Power Drain: Freakshow returns to cause chaos and havoc in Danny's life. He gets a scepter that allows him to take power from any human or ghost. What will our heroes do when the enemy they are fighting has all their powers? And what will happen when Freakshow finds our humble author in the story and steals his control over reality? It's a action packed adventure to save the universe from destruction, and we learn the true origin of Rob Phantom.

Rob: And those are the story ideas that I've had so far, I'll start the next story in a short while, so until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review.


End file.
